


Thunderstorms; It's A Thing

by ich_bin_ein_stern



Series: Prompts w/Tony Stark [15]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: A thing in fic, An otp thing, M/M, it's a thing, thunderstorms?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 15:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8718928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ich_bin_ein_stern/pseuds/ich_bin_ein_stern
Summary: Prompt: How about some IronPanther? Tony/T'challa, thunderstorms. Platonic or romantic, I ship both.





	

Tony is usually a heavy sleeper. He sleeps through his alarm (which is why he used to be late for meetings) more often than not. When he’s out, he’s out.

Unless, of course, there’s a thunderstorm. And no matter how exhausted he is, how soft the bed is, how comfortable his clothes are, he cannot sleep during when there are thunderstorms. He will wake up during a thunderstorm and stay up the whole time it lasts.

He hates it.

And this night, in particular, leaves him feeling irritated. He’s too damn tired and he wants to _sleep_.

“My love?” 

Tony rolls over and blinks tiredly at his lover. T’Challa is blinking slowly at him, clearly haven just woke up. Tony immediately feels guilty. He’s been restlessly moving in bed trying to sleep for a while. T’Challa is a pretty deep sleeper himself, but even he can’t last long with someone moving constantly.

“I’m sorry,” Tony whispers. 

He sees T’Challa’s  warm dark brown eyes when lightning flashes followed by a loud boom. Tony sighs and snuggles closer. He feels T’Challa wrap his arms around his waist and rest his chin just above his own. 

“Sleep,” T’Challa whispers.

Tony does his best to relax and, soon enough, T’Challa is once again asleep. Tony lies there for what seems like forever before slowly and gently pulling away from T’Challa, hesitating at times as to not wake his lover up, until he is free and gets out of bed. 

He grabs his discarded robe, puts it on, walks around to T’Challa’s side of the bed, and presses a gentle kiss to his temple. Pulling back, he moves to the bedroom door and opens it quietly. With one last look at T’Challa, Tony walks out of the room and closes the door softly.

Making his way down the hall, he enters the kitchen on his floor and goes straight to the coffee maker. If he’s up, might as well, right?

Back to the entrance, he doesn’t know someone is behind him until muscular arms wrap around his waist. He doesn’t jump. FRIDAY would have informed him if it wasn’t someone he knew.

When a slightly scruffed face nuzzles his neck, Tony sighs and leans back.

“The storm keeps you up,” T’Challa states quietly.

Tony shrugs. “Yeah, but it’s no big deal. I have a shit sleeping schedule anyways.”

T’Challa pulls back (Tony absolutely does NOT whine) and gently turns Tony around to face him. He reaches up and cups Tony’s face, thumbs sliding over his cheeks, and brings Tony in for a kiss.

They stay lip-locked for a moment until Tony pulls away and kisses the corner of T’Challa’s chin.

“Want some coffee?” Tony asks as he pulls away enough to turn back around. The coffee machine beeps soon after.

“No, thank you.”

Tony hums to himself as he turns off the machine, pours himself a hefty mug and moves to add in just a pinch of sugar. He hears the barely-there scrap of one of the kitchen table chairs being pulled out and turns to see T’Challa sitting in with his fingers laced together, chin rested on top.

“I’m sorry I woke you up,” Tony says after taking a sip. Not perfect, but pretty decent for coffee at nearly 3am.

“You’re fine, Tony.”

Tony rubs the back of his neck, feels the ache from being tense due to the storm, and sighs. “I don’t like it when I wake you up.”

“I don’t sleep well unless you’re there with me,” T’Challa replies. “And I don’t want to sleep when you aren’t. We both lack decent hours of sleep.”

“You suffer for me,” Tony states.

“The same can be said about you.”

And at that, Tony chuckles. They can suffer together then.

“Come sit,” T’Challa motions.

Tony walks over to take the seat next to T’Challa, but he just backs out some more. Tony raises and eyebrow, but only gets a smirk instead. Laughing, he places his mug on the table and throws a leg over T’Challa’s lap and sits. His arms immediately wrap around T’Challa’s neck.

“Hi.”

“Hello.”

They laugh and Tony is feeling more relaxe - _BOOM!_

He jumps, tenses for a moment, before finally relaxing.

“You know,” T’Challa starts while settling his hands on Tony’s hips. “There are other things we can do to keep you…occupied until the storm is over.”

Tony slides his hands over T’Challa’s shoulder before resting them at the top of his button up sleep shirt (he doesn’t wear them often, only when it’s cold) and smiles up at him.

“I like how you think.”

It’s safe to assume that Tony forgot about the storm rather quickly.

~The End~

**Author's Note:**

> This work can be originally found on my tumblr - [click here](http://i-ship-tonystark-with-happiness.tumblr.com/post/147372603257/silver-twilight-asked-for-how-about-some)
> 
> Thank you for reading! ^_^


End file.
